


Kiss the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a miniscule hint of sorrow flicker in his eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Sky

I saw a miniscule hint of sorrow flicker in his eyes by the dim light of his cockpit, which differed from any other expression I'd ever seen him wear. Since the day we'd met at the port, he just had a wild, untamed look about him. With the tips of his hair flickering in the wind as he aimed the barrel of his gun straight forward, I caught a glimpse of those stone-blue eyes, which didn't transcribe anything more than his objection; shoot the enemy down.

This time was different. I caught a glimpse of his eyes again just as he was boarding his Gundam to the battleship Libra, and he seemed disconsolate. That flash of sorrow, however, drained from his eyes as he closed his cockpit, and he was off in a flash, to kiss the sky with his mask.

 

[End]


End file.
